Not As Strange As You Think
by Ashes of Death
Summary: The boys all have their secrets, everyone knows that…but how long can some more…unique…secrets stay unknown? OOC, AU, shounenai...details inside. Rating may go up.
1. Secrets: Trowa

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters.

**Summary:** The boys all have their secrets, everyone knows that…but how long can some more…unique…secrets stay unknown?

**Warnings:** AU, POV, shounen-ai, probable blood and gore, probably OOCness, and anything else that my warped/grim mind can come up with. Pairings: Um…2+3/3+2 and…possibly 1+4.

**Useless Note: **Scrolling back through the GW section of fanfics for the first time in four years caused me to realize how warped/sick some of the story lines are--even compared to some of the FAKE stories I've seen around…Which is…sad, in my opinion. So, my hope is to write a decent story minus the tragedy that seems to envelop even my humor stories. (People waiting on an update for my other fic, Deadly Dreams, are gonna want to hang me for putting out something else. ; ) ((OMG, I started this fic over a year ago! DD has been finished for a while now. XP Please forgive me for mistakes, and how I possibly might stick my foot in my mouth if this fic ever reaches an end. There's no telling where I'll go with this now. ))

_**Not As Strange As You Think**_

**Chapter 1:** Secrets: Trowa

---------------------------------------------------------------

The night is such a beautiful thing and the best light in existence is the light of a full moon. On nights like this, it's nice to just sit on the roof and gaze at the stars. Though as I feel the cool breeze blow gently across my face, that craving emerges once more. I can't change who and what I am, yet I still try to ignore my barbaric instincts. Luckily, I don't think the others have discovered what I am and the reasons for my weekly outings. Since we're at war, the death of a soldier or a civilian isn't out of the ordinary and no one truly misses the victims that I must feed off of in order to keep up my strength. The sun will rise soon, I'd better get back to bed before Quatre and the others realize I'm not there.

I swiftly flip down into the window from the roof successfully without making a sound and Quatre merely snuggles down deeper into his blankets when the wind picks up a bit. I shut the window quietly and leave his room. I remove my shoes, shirt, and jeans once in my room, climbing into my own bed afterwards since I do need to get at least some sleep to carry on through out the day on top of my relatively sleepless nights.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!"

"Duo! Quit hogging the bathroom already!"

"I'll get him out."

"Ah! Let's not blow another hole in the bathroom door, please, Heero? We've gone through six this month already…"

Heh…Just another typical morning. That's merely one reason why I can't sleep all day, but the humor of it all is worth it, I guess. A yawn escapes as I sit up and stretch before getting dressed. By the time I walk into the kitchen, the chaos has quieted down a bit…but it won't last so long as Duo's able to move and run his mouth. I continued to eat my normal, light, breakfast (that my body doesn't even require) and soon heard Heero cry out,

"Maxwell! Omae o korosu!"

I easily suppressed a smile as he wiped the food off of his face and found a gun before chasing Duo out of the house.

"There they go again…" Wufei sighed, annoyed, as always. He then got up and he slammed his room door shut after entering.

"I should probably--" Quatre began, but I stood and said, "I'll get them." before walking out the door. I walked a little ways out into the forest and soon heard Heero cursing, meaning he couldn't locate Duo. I headed for the noise until I came upon him, he swung his gun around to my face and glared before relaxing slightly,

"What do you want?" he said coldly, but his tone wasn't about to hurt my feelings.

"He'll return when he's hungry. You should head back."

He grumbled a bit but did turn to head back after taking one last look around the clearing we were standing at. When he was out of sight, I headed towards some large bushes and pulled them back to reveal none other than Duo.

"You're bleeding."

"Hey, how'd you find me?" he pouted as he crawled out of the small cave he'd taken refuge in. The blood running from the scratch on his arm caused that craving to rise and I quickly turned my back to him and started to walk back to the safe house. I heard him grumble something underneath his breath, but he followed close behind while holding his arm. When we entered the house, Quatre immediately made a fuss and went searching for the equipment to mend his arm.

"Hey, Trowa, you never did say how you managed to find me!"

I ignored him and went into my room, shutting the door behind me. I needed to be alone for a while in order to regain full control over my instincts. The last thing I need is for them to find out one of my biggest secrets…the hard way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((AN: Good? Bad? Sorry the chapter's so short, they will get longer. Please review!))


	2. Secrets: The Others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters.

**Warnings:** AU, POV, shounen-ai, probable blood and gore, probably OOCness, and anything else that my warped/grim mind can come up with. Pairings: Um…2+3/3+2 and…possibly 1+4.

**Useless Note: **Um….oooollld story. x.x; So, yeah. Enjoy…or not…up to you.

**Chapter 2:** Secrets: The Others

He didn't slam his door, but he might as well have--man, why is he so cold?

"Ow!" I hissed as Quatre sprayed on some sort of disinfectant on my cut.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he continued, but more carefully than what was called for. When he was done I gave him my thanks before heading into my room to avoid Mr. "Perfect Soldier." He was probably still peeved at me for throwing my breakfast at him, but everyone's so damn dim all the time…they need to lighten up! Heh…though I guess I can't talk since I am who I am…I'm deceiving them all, and I don't think they suspect a thing. I glance over at a book that I found a while back. It is a book on mythical creatures and as I flip through it, I have to laugh at the nekomata, because the description of it is far from accurate, but then again, the author probably never met one either.

I think the others might find this interesting…or at least it might give them a chance for us to talk about something other than a mission.

------------------

"Hey Quatre, Wufei, look at what I found."

I turn to see Duo holding a black book as he hops onto the couch, asking for everyone to gather around. Naturally, I'm curious, so I gladly sit down to listen. Wufei sits down grumbling while Trowa and Heero emerge from their rooms. Trowa sits down on the other side of Duo while Heero chooses to stand across the room and glare at the braided pilot.

"What is it this time, Duo?" Heero said, as coldly as ever. It's too bad everyone can't get along a little better…but that's part of what makes staying with them so interesting.

"This is a book I found and it describes various mythological creatures. I thought it'd be interesting to talk about them for a bit. Halloween is coming up soon too, why not have a little fun and get in the spirit?"

I had to force my self not to scoff at how ironic his statement was, though I was curious what that book would say about my kind…

"Alright! Let's see…first off is the western and eastern dragons!"

----------------

Despite that the whole thing had no point, I was curious about Maxwell's first topic. Some of the things said were true, while others were not…Some of it was a down right insult to my kind.

"Injustice!" I cried out before I could stop myself, so I had to continue as everyone's eyes turned upon me, "Why should I have to listen to such nonsense? I'll be in my room if something meaningful arises." With that, I headed for my room and slammed the door.

--------------

Duo let out a cough before slowly saying, "Well…shall I continue? Next topic is the nine-tailed fox…"

I sat upright a bit more at hearing my kind's name being mentioned. With some of the information said, I'd have to say I'm quite flattered for the most part…yet ashamed at some of the truth to the more grim tales. Duo then went on through the book with no other objections until he had just come to the subject of griffins when Heero began to walk off,

"Going back to your precious laptop, are you? Fine, whatever…" Duo grumbled as Heero glared at him before storming off to his room.

-----------------------

Bah, Heero and Wufei are no fun…At least Quatre and Trowa are sticking around…

"Let's see…what's next? …Aha, vampires!" as I read on, I could have sworn I saw Trowa scrunch up his nose for a second--but then, that may have just been my imagination since I only saw it out of the corner of my eye. By the time I finished reading through all the interesting ones, only Trowa was left near the couch because Quatre had started to cook lunch.

"So, what di…d you…" I started, but stopped when I noticed that Trowa had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful lying there a first, but as I continued to watch him, he stopped breathing so peacefully, and soon his eye flashed open,

"What?"

Slightly embarrassed at being caught staring at him, I stuttered out,

"N-nothing! I was just…uh…trying to figure out what creature you'd be!"

The look he gave me was a mix between confusion, and oddly enough, an underlying fear. Since the look unnerved me, I stumbled on, "Er…I'm thinking either a…um…griffin or…a…a nine-tailed fox!" I flashed him a grin, praying he'd buy my pitiful cover up. Though, what REALLY shook me up was when he actually gave a small smile before saying,

"I don't agree with either." He then got up and walked back into his room, leaving me slightly confused.

---------------

I really shouldn't have smiled at that, much less made a comment, but Duo's just too cute for his own good at times…and he really scared me when he mentioned me being one of the creatures out of his book. I guess I smiled out of relief more than anything…at not being found out…

-----------------

'…Who knows how they would react…'

-----------------

'…If they only knew…'

-----------------

'…What I really am…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((AN: Good? Bad? Confused yet? Good! Review's please! T.T If no one likes this, I'll just stop… ))


	3. Secrets: Small Blunder

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters.

**Warnings:** AU, POV, shounen-ai, probable blood and gore, probably OOCness, and anything else that my warped/grim mind can come up with. Pairings: Um…2+3/3+2 and…possibly 1+4.

**Useless Note: **Still a very old chapter, but…people are asking for another chap, and so here it is. It's been typed up for ages, sorry it took so long to get put up.

**Chapter 3:** Secrets: Small Blunder

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's another beautiful night…and it's time for me to satisfy that ever nagging craving. I flip off the roof and land soundlessly on the ground before running off in the direction of campfire smoke. Hopefully it's a lost soldier and not some runaway civilians…Tonight, luck was not on my side, the owners of the camp were not only kids--they were already dead. A gave a sigh and began searching for a can of water to put out the fire with. Just when I was about to pour the water, I felt a presence just behind me and so I turned and hit the being with the bucket. To my shock, it was one of the kids, whose neck was now broken…but the child continue to stand. The other two bodies suddenly rose as well and began to come towards me. Something was controlling them--but what? A necromancer of some sort? Suddenly, one of the children picked up a lantern and held it up near my face…Then the bodies suddenly dropped, lifeless once more. What had happened? Something wasn't right…but--A crackling in the bushes broke my train of thought and I immediately prepared for a fight.

"Trowa!" I nearly cried out with surprise as Duo suddenly came into the clearing, "Did you see the smoke too?" He stopped and scanned the scenery, his face grim. "What happened? You didn't…"

"No, they were dead when I got here. I was merely going to put out the fire…"

"So…How did you manage to get yourself doused and not the fire?" his voice was accusing, but his eyes held a hint of humor, oddly enough.

"…" I couldn't think of anything that would seem believable, so I merely ignored the question and his eyes as I picked up another bucket and doused the fire. He gave a sigh before picking up the lantern and began walking back towards the house,

"We better get back to get at least some sleep."

I followed and he chattered on as we walked, but I wasn't really listening. The corpses coming to life like that and the one that was pulling their strings enveloped my worries more so than whatever he could have to say.

"Hey, are you eve--" Suddenly my body collided into Duo's as he had stopped and turned around while I wasn't paying attention. "Ow! Somebody wasn't looking where he was going…" he whined as stood before offering his hand to help me up. I ignored it and stood on my own before continuing forward.

"Man…" he grumbled, but I soon began to ignore him once more. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard and I immediately headed for the soldier aiming for us. It didn't take a minute to find him and break his neck. I quickly pricked his neck with a knife and filled a bottle with some of his blood before capping it off, rinsing it (and my hands) off with water from his canteen, and sticking it back into my pocket. I need to get back quickly before I loose myself to the craving…When I saw Duo's state, it didn't help one bit. His cheek had been grazed by the bullet (the soldier must've been a terrible shot, or drunk) and blood was running down his face and onto his neck and shirt.

"You gonna help, or just gawk at me?" he grumbled as he held his sleeve against his face. I shook my head and tried to walk off, but he was apparently fed up with receiving the 'cold shoulder.'

"Hey!" he let go of his wound and grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to turn around…That's when my will weakened. He let out a cry as I lunged onto him, forcing him to stay down on his back. It only took one lick of his blood to make me realize what I was doing and I quickly threw myself off of him, covering my face with my hands. I heard him slowly sit up, then he began laughing-- wait, laughing? I slowly turned around to see him giving me a smirk that made chills go up my spine.

"It all makes sense now…You're a vampire." he laughed lowly again, "I should've known…" My jaw dropped slightly and I was at a complete loss for words, but my brain almost went numb with shock at what he did next. He pulled down his collar as he said,

"Go ahead, you're hungry aren't you? That's why you had headed for that campsite, was it not?" Since my mouth was still agape, he continued, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not necessarily human my self…I was the one controlling those corpses…Before I realized it was you, I had hoped it was the murderer and that I'd get to scare the hell out of the guy before I killed him…" I stayed silent as my mind slowly absorbed his information…I was still slightly out of it as I slowly asked,

"Are…you sure?"

"Of course! So long as you only take about as much as that little bottle in your pocket…Since I need some blood to keep on living." I smiled slightly as I leaned closer and revealed my fangs…but just before they touched his neck, I pulled back--some of my senses coming back to me, "No."

-----------------

I watched in surprise as he pulled back, saying only that one word before he ran off. 'Hmph…He's a strong one alright.' I stood, heading for the safe house, 'It's no wonder I never realized it until now…' I suddenly stopped as laughter bubbled up from deep within my gut, "This should be fun!" I chuckled to the moon as I started to walk forward once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews please! ))


	4. Secrets: Slipping

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters.

**Warnings:** AU, POV, shounen-ai, probable blood and gore, probably OOCness, and anything else that my warped/grim mind can come up with. Pairings: Um…2+3/3+2 and…possibly 1+4.

**Useless Note: **Finally got this one off of my laptop…another really old chapter. Enjoy…or not.

**Chapter 4:** Secrets: Slipping

----------------------------------------------------------------------

My mind was racing so much that I didn't fall into a fitful steep until daybreak. After what only seemed like five minutes, my eyes suddenly flashed open only to squint as the afternoon light beamed into my room from the doorway and a pair of violet eyes hovered over me.

-------------

I couldn't help but grin at Trowa's startled face, a sharp intake of air also an aid in expressing his surprise, "You slept in too late. Quatre's being the usual worrywart. I managed to make him wait until now, lunch is ready--not that you need it." I barely managed to stifle a laugh that tried to emerge at the look I got when I winked at him just before leaving his room.

---------------

After the initial shock left me, I gave a small smile towards my closed door before getting dressed. It just might be nice to have one less person to hide my true self from.

"Trowa! Glad you're finally up, I was getting worried…"

"I'm fine. Just…had a little trouble getting to sleep last night."

"With those soldiers sneaking around, it's no surprise." Heero mumbled, and my eyes must've betrayed my face since he added, "Is that not what the disturbance last night was?" his voice had a suspicious tone to it. My jaw went slack slightly as I tried to think of an excuse when, "Ah, Heero! Lighten up, man! Trowa wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep last night--I met up with him at a campfire some kids had started. The soldiers wandering around had already killed them by the time we'd gotten there." Heero quit staring at me to try to shove Duo off of him and I was now very glad I had someone to help me out of a jam now. Wufei got up and left the table, letting his fork fall with a clatter, to get away from the scuffle that had been started between Duo and Heero. Quatre was trying to prevent something else getting damaged--again. I started to force down some of the meal that Quatre had prepared, though Duo and Heero were making it even harder for me not to gag on it.

-------------

"Guys…Come on--don't--!" My efforts to stop my two fellow pilots stopped as a silver ball, the size of a very large marble, tumbled out of my pocket. As it was something I'd swiped from the ruined camp site last night, I didn't need the others seeing it….And besides that---it was mine, fair and square. I tumbled after it only to have Duo pick it up before my fingers could wrap around it.

"What's this little beauty?" he grinned down at me as he held it up.

-----------

My grin suddenly faded as I saw a VERY unusual emotion behind Quatre's eyes, despite his polite, "Sorry, could you give that back--please?" It was anger. This bewildered me so much that he was able to snatch it back from me and shove it into his pocket before I had a chance to react. "Thanks," he added in an unusual tone.

--------

I smiled into my glass as I saw Duo gawk after Quatre. I couldn't blame him, since Quatre's behavior was quite unusual…It's not enough to gather up a suspicion though. Setting the glass down, I got up from the table and headed back into my room. Maybe since I've made an appearance, they would let me doze off for a while if I made it look like I fell asleep while reading.

----------

Duo finally stopped gawking and yelled out to Trowa,

"Hey, wait up!" As long as he wasn't bothering me--I don't care what his reasons are. My attention is then turned back to Quatre, who was still acting unusual and had managed to shatter a plate. He eventually looked up after getting almost all of the shards into a dust pan and I cast my gaze elsewhere as he said,

"Sorry about that…I…I don't think I got enough sleep last night either," he poured the broken dish into the garbage can before adding, "I think I'll lay down a bit before doing the dishes." He then quickly retreated to his room, quite odd indeed…

"Yuy!" Wufei came out of his room, and my eyes widened slightly as he was holding a large, brown feather. "I don't know what you've been doing, but I'm sick and tired of finding stray feathers blowing out of your room and into mine--explain yourself!"

I gave him a cold glare and brushed by him saying, "Someone likes to sneak into my room…they keep leaving the window open. It's probably some bird that seems to enjoy perching at my sill. It wouldn't be the first time a bird's made a nest somewhere around a window sill." I'm sure he would've liked to argue further, but the bolt on my door locking into place seemed to shut him up.

-------------

I could feel my temper rising to dangerous levels, so I decided to quickly storm into my room before I accidentally set something on fire. 'He's hiding something--I just know it!' A soft hiss escaped from me as my mind continued to circle around the odd events happening lately. Everyone, including myself, seemed to be…a lot more edgy than usual--even Quatre was acting odd…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN: Good? Bad? Reviews please! Has anyone figured all their main secrets out yet? X3 ))


End file.
